


Cat Cuddles

by noiproksa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester Has a Cat Allergy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Self-Made Family, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Free Will, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiproksa/pseuds/noiproksa
Summary: Of course, the witch had to turn Cas into a cat—the one animal Dean was allergic to. But that wouldn’t keep Dean away from his cat-sized angel.(Intended as gen, but can be read as Destiel pre-slash.)





	Cat Cuddles

“You thwarted my plans! Revenge will be mine!”

Dean rolled his eyes. Witches! Always so melodramatic.

“Well, your plans entailed killing a bunch of people, so… you’re welcome,” he said, giving Sam on the other side of the room a small nod, who nodded back and approached the witch from behind.

Cas on his right was taking a few steps towards the witch as well. Unfortunately, they’d have to do this the old-fashioned way since they had used up their witch-killing bullets, but they had her surrounded and there was nowhere left for her to run.

Dean should have known that revengy witches were not to be trifled with. In the blink of an eye, she had grabbed for the book lying on the table in front of her, and recited some kind of spell. Dean lunged forward in an attempt to get to the book, but he was too late.

A puff of smoke obscured his view and once the smoke had cleared, the witch was gone. So was Cas.

“Cas?” Sam called out.

“What did she do? Where’d they go?” Dean was looking around the witch’s lair, but there was no sign of either of them.

“Meow?”

The sound made Dean look down to his feet and his eyes landed on a dark brown cat with blue, piercing eyes. The cat was looking up at him expectantly.

“Oh, no!” Dean groaned. “I _hate_ witches, man!”

“You don’t think…” Sam started as he joined them with hesitant steps. “Cas?”

“Meow,” the cat said again.

Just knowing he was in the same room as a cat gave Dean the urge to sneeze.

“That’s her revenge,” he realized. “Must have known I’m allergic.” Unable to suppress the sneeze any longer, he quickly took out a tissue and sneezed into it.

Sam meanwhile was scooping up Cas, who didn’t seem to like being scooped up and tried to get away from him.

“Don’t worry, Cas. We’ll get you back into your human vessel,” he tried to reassure the agitated cat.

“Give him here. You’re holding him wrong,” Dean said, snuffling.

Sam was shooting him a bitchface. “Since when are you the expert on cat holding?” But when Cas was still struggling to get out of his arms, he handed him over reluctantly.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Dean told Cas when he was still putting up a fuss, even though Dean totally was the cat holding expert.

“You okay?” Sam asked as Dean was unsuccessfully trying to control an onslaught of sneezes.

“Peachy,” Dean wheezed. When Sam’s expression made it clear that he didn’t believe it for a second, he explained, “I’m not letting her win. If she thought she could keep me away from Cas by turning him into a cat, she has another think coming. All I need is an antihistamine. And a spell to turn Cas back.”

***

On their way home, they stopped by the drugstore. By that time, Dean had started sniveling continuously. He’d have to fumigate Baby once this was all over.

The numerous voicemails they had left Rowena had gone unanswered so far and once they arrived at the bunker, they went straight for the library, looking up transformation spells.

Cas in his cat form seemed to be unable to sit still, which was starting to drive Dean crazy. “Would you not shed your cat hair all over the place, man? I still want to live here once we lift the spell.”

Cas was glancing over at him and then promptly continued to shed his cat hair all over the place. Seemed like cat Cas was kind of a jerk. At least the antihistamines were starting to take effect and Dean didn’t have to sneeze every few seconds.

“Huh,” Sam said, and when Dean was looking over at him with raised eyebrows, he continued, “Here’s a spell that lets every living being return to their true form.” He pointed at a page and turned the book around so that Dean could see it.

Dean didn’t even look at it, though. “Yeah, but we don’t want Cas to return to his ‘true form.’ We want him to return to his _human_ vessel. Unless your goal is to burn our eyes out.”

Sam deflated at that and took the book back.

“What do you think, Cas?” Dean asked as he looked around for him. He jumped when he found Cas right next to him on the table. Instead of trying to communicate his opinion on the matter, Cas started gnawing at Dean’s favorite plaid shirt.

“Cut it out!” Dean tried to get his sleeve back, but Cas was stubborn and held on to it with his tiny teeth.

Exasperated, Dean turned around to Sam. “Do you think he can even understand us in his cat vessel? I mean, he doesn’t seem particularly interested in finding a way to lift the spell.”

Sam looked up and furrowed his brow as he watched Cas go to town on Dean’s shirt sleeve. “Maybe he wants you to know he doesn’t like your shirt.”

“Or maybe he likes it too much…” Dean mumbled, as he made another futile attempt at getting Cas to back off.

Sam sighed and closed the book with a thud. “I don’t know about you, but I’m beat.”

“So what? We’re just gonna leave Cas in that tiny cat vessel?”

“It’s not like the problem won’t be here tomorrow. Maybe Rowena will get back to us by then.” With those words, Sam got up and stretched his arms, which got Cas’ attention and he finally let go of Dean’s shirt.

Sam was right. This seemed like a problem Rowena was better equipped to handle. Dean shut the book he hadn’t been reading anyway, and scooped Cas up, who shot him an affronted look, but let himself be carried out of the library nevertheless.

Sam offered to keep an eye on Cas since he wasn’t allergic to him in his current form, but Dean waved him off. “What’d I buy those antihistamine tablets for?”

That’s how Dean ended up lying in his bed, having a staring contest with cat Cas, who was sitting on the chair next to his bed, watching him intently.

“How often do I have to tell you; it’s creepy to watch humans sleep.”

Apparently, Cas took that as an invitation to jump into bed with him and curl up against his side. Dean was too tired to kick him out. After a few seconds, Cas nudged Dean’s hand with his head and once Dean took the hint and began petting him, he started purring.

“As long as you’re comfortable…” Dean mumbled, already half asleep. No matter what vessel Cas was in, even if it was one of Dean’s least favorite species, he would always look out for him.

***

Waking up the next morning was anything but comfortable. His nose was blocked and his eyes were itching and—damn, he should have let Sam take Cas for the night. He had to sneeze three times in quick succession, making Cas look up at him indignantly before he snuggled up against him, unashamed.

Before Dean could extract himself from the snuggle attack, there was a knock on the door and Sam came in.

“Way to wait for an answer,” Dean groused.

“You guys were still asleep?” Sam asked and then got a good look at Dean’s face, and his eyes widened. “Wow. You look…”

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled. He could imagine. Red nose, swollen eyes… Cas better appreciate the lengths he went to to make him comfortable.

Apparently, Cas didn’t care, though, because he had jumped off of the bed and was now brushing his body against Sam’s legs.

“Uhm… anyway,” Sam said, ignoring Cas’ attempts at getting his attention for now. “Rowena called back. There’s an easy spell to reverse the transformation. I set everything up in the library.”

“Meow,” Cas said, looking back at Dean.

“Yeah, I’m up. I’m up. Let’s get you back into a form that _won’t_ make me sneeze my head off.”

Half an hour and one spell later, Dean and Sam were staring at Cas still in cat form.

“Did you say the spell was easy?” Dean asked Sam, glaring at cat Cas, who was looking back unimpressed.

“I don’t understand. It should have worked.” Sam was frowning at the piece of paper where he had scribbled down Rowena’s instructions.

“Let’s try again,” Dean suggested. He motioned for Cas to jump back onto the table. “Come on, Cas.” As always, Cas ignored him and Dean had to pick him up himself.

“You named a cat after me?

Dean swiveled around at the familiar voice and he felt his jaw drop.

“What the hell? Cas?!” He was looking back and forth between Cas in his human form and the cat in his arms.

When no one said anything—even Sam was just standing there, gaping—Cas (in his human vessel) narrowed his eyes. “Instead of helping me with the witch, you replaced me with a cat?”

“We thought…” Sam started to explain, but Dean interrupted him.

“If you’re you, then who the hell is _this_?” Realizing that he didn’t have to hold the allergy-inducing fleabag anymore, he let the cat drop back onto the floor. It let out a disgruntled meow as it landed on its feet.

“This appears to be a cat,” Cas replied. After a beat of silence, he added, “A _female_ cat at that.”

“It isn't like we were looking at your... his... _her_ private parts,” Dean justified their oversight. “Plus, you’re the one who keeps telling us that angels aren’t male or female anyway.”

“She showed up _just_ as you vanished,” Sam explained.

“There were quite a few spells requiring animal sacrifices back at the witch’s home,” Cas recalled. “Maybe the cat belonged to the witch. Who held me captive and wanted to use me as an angel sacrifice. Thank you for noticing.—She is dead now,” he added as an afterthought.

“So the cat doesn’t have a home?” Sam asked and Dean knew where this was going, which was why he immediately put a stop to that insane train of thought.

“We are not keeping the evil witch cat!”

“Oh, so _now_ she’s evil?” Sam asked. “This morning I found you cuddling her.”

Dean rounded on Cas before he could comment on that statement. “ _She_ was cuddling _me_ ,” he corrected Sam’s inaccurate account of the events.

Cas was looking at Dean through narrowed eyes. “When I asked for a cat, you told me you don’t like cats.”

“I _don’t_. I was putting up with her because I thought she was _you_.”

But Cas didn’t seem to be listening anymore. He had picked up the cat and began to scratch gently under her chin.

Dean sighed. He really didn’t want to make Cas feel sad by explaining to him why they couldn’t keep the cat. The angel had so much love to give; he loved all of God’s creations and had a fondness for the strangest species.

Maybe Dean could convince him that the little spider he had seen in the control room could use some love and would make for a good pet…

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is what I live and write for, so if you want to make my day, you know what to do.
> 
>  **If you liked this fanfiction, you might also enjoy:  
> **  
>  ☆ **[Angel Whisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134583)** (2.8k, _Taking care of a concussed angel is a lot harder than anticipated. Dean might be out of his depth, but that doesn’t mean he won’t do everything he can to make his angel feel better._ )
> 
> ☆ ****[A Hug for a Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672447/chapters/39095824) (3.9k, _In order to prove that Cas needs touch more than he does, Dean makes a bet with his angel that might just come back to bite him in the ass._ )


End file.
